


Life changing Night

by RubyKurosawa18



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyKurosawa18/pseuds/RubyKurosawa18
Summary: In a world with Magic, on one night the fate from a Girl changed and now she Explorer a new world with new FriendsHow will she react when she founds out About what her new fate is?





	1. Full Moon Night

**Author's Note:**

> Im bad at writing Titel and Summary, sorry About that  
> Thats my first Story i try to write and i think im bad at it. Ist a Translation from German to English because ist easier for me to write in German first.  
> It was originally a origanel story from me but than my head wanted to name some Characters after Aqours and now here am I.

**Epilog: Full Moon**

It was a Beautiful and Sunny Day. At Noon a Girl with orange Hair takes a walk through rows from a Mikan Plantage and with a happy smile.

" _Im happy that they are growing good, i put really much effort into it and toke care of them as they were only sepplings"_ **,** was the Girl thinking.

A few minutes ago, a Woman arrived at the Plantage and searched for the younger Girl. As she found her she yelled at her.

"Chika! Mom sayed i should bring You back to the Inn so You can help out because i Need to take care of a Task."

"Eeh? Thats not fair Mito-nee, You all said i could go outside." Chika pouted and looked betrayed. "Ist boring to do the same Task everytime i must helping out! When i could take care of your work but Mom said im not Ready to handle Costumers. I would rather like it to be outside!" She took her Arms up and goes into a circle. Mito only sighed annoyed at her Little Sister. She was sometimes a Little Brat! She goes to her Sister and puled her at her left ear, she got payed with a Little squeal from Chika. "Dont be a annoying Little Kid and be gratefull that You have aplace to live in and Food!!" Yelled Mito and took Chika with her.

Five Minutes later both arrived at the old Takami-Inn, an old but Beautiful Inn with an Long History. The Staff are a cook, Chikas Mom, Mito, Shima, Chikas oldest Sister and Chika. The Inn is since many Gernerations a Family Business but has only for a few Years the Mikan Plantage because the youngest Takami Member got an Obsession with Mikans and as a Birthday gift, her Mom brought her a few Mikan trees, now they have an really big and famous Mikan Plantage. 

"Ah, Shima i brought Chika for help. I will be back in a few Hours." Mito said that as she walked to the Car "Oh and i will take Shiitake with me, so she dont get lonely." As Shiitake heard her Name, she gave off a short Wuff and ran to Mito into the Car.

As her second Sister was away Chika looked akwardly into Shimas pink Eyes. Shima had a scary smile on her face as she looked to Chika. The younger Girl got Goosebumps. "Hello Shima-nee.... its an beatiful Day, is it not so? eeh, eeh…" Chika laughed nervous and scratched her head. "Chika, You are late, be a good Girl and help us." Without any chances to complain, Shima took Chika inside. 

Six boring Hours later, Chika didn´t see an end to her Work, washing Dishes. Her Mother brought her even more Dishes. " _How many Dishes are there? Ist Pretty much more than on any other day!"_ Chika Looks outside the Windows to the last sun rays for the day and sighed. She was here for over six Hours and the work dont want to go away. 

"Hey Chika," at this the Girl jumped and looked with fear in her eyes behind her "moeh, Mito-nee dont scar me like this! and where were You? You should have come back for Hours, Mom and Shima-nee are going to scold You." "Psst dont talk so loud! Dont want to get caughed." Mito tryed to Sneak away but didnt came far because the way was blocked from Shima. "Mito You are very late. We could already be finished with everything when You would have come home earlier! Chika, You can go, You are finished for today, go and rest well. Mito You take over Chikas Work." At this words both Girls looked surprised and Chika quicky ran outside the kitchen, at the door she thanked her oldest Sister and looked with a smug grin at Mito. Mito didnt looked happy but thats her own fault.

Chika tooked a shower short after she leaved the kitchen and was now sitting on her small balcony and looked into the night sky. 

" _It is already full moon again. I hope i can at least Sleep"_ Chika hates the Full Moon, yeah it was beautifull but since forever she couldn´t Sleep or did had terrible nights. No one knows why that is so.

After some more Minutes in the clear night air, the Girl decided to go and try to Sleep. After some restless Minutes or Hours she falls asleep but had an weird Dream.

In her Dream the Girl ran through a Forest she didnt know. Her Vision had a red touch and She felt the Air on her Body as she was running, giving her Dream a weird Realismus aspect. She could even hear every single Sound in that Forest. And she could smell Things she nerver smelled before and she got hungry. As she heard some weird noises from an other direction, she looked at the direction, looked around the area and began to ran in this new direction. The weird noises got louder and louder until they were extremly loud but Chika did ran further until her Body got lifted in the Air and she felt a net around her. She couldn´t see anything but she could hear everything. "I can´t believe what we caught Tonight..." Chika felt some short Pain on her leg and everything started to become dark around her and after a few more seconds she felt into a dark hole.

" _Oooh, my head hurts, what was that last night?"_ Chika though to herself " _and why cant i move?"_ She tried to move a bit but it wasn´t possible. As she tried to open her eyes, everything was a blurr at first but after some seconds she could look normal. She looked around to find out where she was, but couldn´t see much because it was an dark cave. "You are awake already? You shouldn´t wake up in the next Hours." A big large darkblue Birdlike Beast came out of nowwhere and looked Chika into her eyes. Pink Eyes meet Pink ones for a few seconds before Chika closed hers and hoped everything was only a Dream.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika got an look at everything that happened

**Chapter 1:**

" _I hope that everything is only a bad Dream and that I´m in my room when i open my eyes again"_ with that thoughts Chika put more effort behind it to let her eyes closed, as if she would really think that could work.

That Bird like Beast looked longer at the tied up Girl. It was surprised About how that Girl reacted because Beasts are normal in our World.

"What are You doing?" The Beast asked the Girl now with an deeper Voice "You know ist not nice to not look at your Interlocutor!" "That isn´t real, something like that can´t happen in real life." whispered Chika to herself. 

"Hey!! Dont ignore me!" yelled the Beast with an Angry ton and at this Chika opened surprised her eyes to the sudden outburst. 

"Finally, You opened your eyes!" The Beast sat down on the Ground and observed Chika how she looked at her with fear.

"Want to talk? I know it must Sound stupid to hear that from one of your "Kidnappern" but im bored." Chika was in to much fear to answer and shook only her Head. 

"Oh i get it, even for You it must be frightening to speak with an Beast so big like i am Right now. Just wait." With These words, dark fog began to surround the Beast after a few seconds, there was an Young Girl with shoulder lenght darkblue Hair, with an bun on the Right side and pink Eyes. Her clothes were Pretty much in an dark Color, an dark Dress, Shorts, dark Socks and dark Shoes. 

Chika looked with fear and a confused look at the Girl how she knocks some dust from her clothes. "Wha… what… what just happened?!? Th... that Beast and and than that fog…. and You!" Chika looked at tge Girl with an look full of contempt and tried to Escape, but with her Arms and Legs tied up, it was worthless and after some more failed tryes, Chika rolled on her side, curled herself up and hide her face in her Arms and began to faintly cry. The other Girl didn´t expected such an Reaktion and looked akwardly at the crying Girl with orange Hair. She tooked a few steps to try and come near the Girl but that feels it and yelled at it. "Stay away from me!... Please let this be a bad Joke or an Nightmare."

The darkblue haired Girl stopped confused in her steps. " _Whats wrong with her? Yeah we kidnapped her and more but she is so since i transformed back. But to see Magic is normal for everyone from our World, so why is she like that and hopes that everything that happend is only a bad Dream?"_ "Ahhhh! Yohane can´t stAND IT; ITS CONFUSING!!" The Girl sat down on the Ground with crossed legs and arms and looked with an Angry look at Chika.

"You know You hurt the great Yohane. Everyone should know me and my Talent." spoke Yohane with an weird Hand Gesture and she hoped that she can bring Chika to stop crying. Nut that didint succed.

"Come on! Normally, People start laughing at me when im doing that, god dammit laugh at me or do anything but stop crying!" Chika didnt started laughing but stopped crying and at this Yohane sighned and was a bit happy that the Girl stopped crying and laid on her back to wait for anything to happen.

After a while Chika was really quit and thought to herself: " _Hopefully is my Family save and don´t worry to much About me."_  

After some more Minutes she heard some footsteps, but couldn´t tell how many People they were.

"YOSHIKO!" " _Yoshiko?"_ "what did You do to her that she cried?" A men yelled Angry at Yohane, no Yoshiko. "Yohane! How often do i Need to tell You that?!? And i didnt do anything bad to her! She started cringing after i transformed from my Bird like form back to my normal self to speak with her normally but then i she panicked and tried to Escape and now she is like that. She act like she never saw someone using Magic before…"

"Wait, Magic..." Chika surpriesed herself that she speaked. Now she sat herself up and could see the other new People in the Cave. Two Men and one Woman. The Woman with Long and curley Blond Hair moved to Chika and hugged her, Chika flinched a bit but couldn´t do anything against it. "Yeah, Magic one of the few Things every single Race knows About and everyone has Magic in the Body." said the Men with darkblond Hairs und gerneral blue Clothes. "You should know About Magic, after what we saw last Night." With that all he got was a confused Look from Chika.

"Eehm… I don´t know anything About everything You just said and i think You did mistake me for an other Person." Chika looked confused around her. "Don´t think You can deceive us. We know what we saw last Night. And i know that You are dangerous." "Zach, stop don´t You see that the poor Gils is the Tears near?" The Woman stopped hugging Chika and put herself for Chika and talked to the Men in Blue. "And don´t You see that she is too scared to do anything? When she would know anything she wouldn´t be here anymore! And her Family dont has Magic." She turned to Chika "and i must say your Family has an Georgious Inn. "Wait, wait. Why were You at my Families Inn, is my Famaly safe? And they will be worried when im not home." All These Questions did come out Chikas Mouth without thinking." She speaks until a warm Hand was put on her shoulders. As Chika looked up she looked into red and friendly Eyes. "Dont Worry, your Familie is fine, we only made sure with an Illusion that your Family thinks that You are at a Friends Place for the weekend." The Men with the Read eyes said friendly. "Illusion?" "Yeah thats the Magic Talent from Zach, Zach Show her." At this Words Zach sighned, closed his eyes and after a few secondssome small Figures appeard before him and disappeard after he opened his eyes. "That was cool" Chika looked with an fascinating look at Zach. "Thanks, but that was only an small potion from my Magic." "So You know now Zachs Magic Talent, so i will explain to You Martinas now, she can locate the Home from any Person she meets and can go to the Home really fast, so were we able to finf your Home. And im Mart and i can create any net or Rope i want" with that words he waved his left Hand and the Ropes at Chikas Legs disappered. "You know Yoshiko already so i skip her. So whats Your Name?" Mart asked as he helped Chika stand up. "Chika, Chika Takami."

Yoshiko came from outside and as she saw that Chika was Standing she said "Good, after we did explain most of the Issue why we are here, can we go? It is already Morning, im Tired and i must bring us all back to Uranoshi Magical School." "Yeah, yeah we are coming. Chika come with me." Martina said and shoved Chika outside. Outside the Cave did burn the Sun Rays in Chikas eyes so she did closed her Eyes for a few seconds. She opened her eyes Right before Yoshiko turned into the big Bird like Beast. Zach and Martina did climb onto Yoshikos back and Yoshiko started to look at Chika who stands frozen in Place. "Mart can You help her? Please?" At this words Chika did get lifted onto Yoshikos back, before she could feel any Panick Mart did put one Hand on her shoulder and Chika felt safer. She sreamed a bit as Yoshiko started to Fly into the sky but got a surprised look as she saw he beatiful view before her, many trees few Cities and the Ocean a bit Further awy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for any Mistakes because i was in an hurry as i wrote this so please tell me any Mistake and i will made them better  
> I did write what come to my mind because i was thinking what happensin the next chapters and dint think About that.

**Author's Note:**

> So thats the start from my story, when i have put some mistakes into it please write them.  
> Im sorry for the way i wrote it but im trying my best for my first story, please dont hit me.


End file.
